Wireless communication systems typically include a plurality of user terminals that are used by customers or end users which transmit and receive data from satellites and/or other antennas. For a satellite based communication system, a satellite terminal is typically set up at the user location by a service technician or installer. For example, a user's home may have a satellite dish installed for receiving internet, telephone, and television service, or the like. The satellite dish is installed with associated hardware, such as a transmitter, receiver, modem, router, set-top box, and the like. The service technician configures the terminal for optimal use, for example, by correctly orienting the satellite dish, configuring all settings appropriately, and testing the terminal to ensure it is working properly before leaving the installation.
Typically, when a customer of a satellite communication system has a problem with the service (e.g., service interruption, pixilation, slow internet), the customer calls a customer service hotline and speaks with a customer service representative. Typically, the customer service representative would attempt to determine if there is a simple problem that can be addressed by the customer, such as by resetting or powering down the receiver. The customer service representative usually determines what questions to ask the customer and what actions should be taken by the customer using a diagnostic tool. If a simple solution is not found going through the designated questions and actions, a repair technician may be sent on a repair call to the terminal at the customer's home. The customer's responses to the customer service representative may lead to an initial diagnosis, which may dictate dispatching a repair technician, mailing a component to the customer for replacement, or that no action is needed, for example, when the service interruption is caused by weather conditions or a regional service interruption. However, in many cases when a repair technician is dispatched, a repair call may not actually be necessary. Typically, a diagnostic tool is not revised or refined often because the process can be a tedious, time consuming, and inefficient exercise.